Heartbreak Warfare
by xflawlessnight
Summary: Sam/Emily/Leah love triangle. Sam's imprinted on Leah's cousin, but what happens if Emily turns him down and Leah's willing to take him back? How will his conflicted emotions work? Rated 'T' to be safe.   Will try pick this up again. I lost everything. Dx
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing that is familiar to you.**

**_Heartbreak Warfare ~ Chapter one._  
**

* * *

"Sam, you old fart, move your stupid ass!" Addison's clear voice echoed down the beach towards Sam. With an exasperated sigh, he turned to stare at his sixteen year old sister. She stood near a rock with an angelic smile on her face, as if she weren't the one who had just said that. Laughing lightly and shaking his head, Sam jumped off the rock and walked towards her.

Ever since he was young, he had been caring for Addison. Their mum had done the split, and they never saw their dad much. This left Samuel in charge; and his main priority has – and will always be – his little sister. Reaching her, he quickly ruffled her hair before dodging one of her punches. Running down the beach, he yelled taunting jests at her as she failed to keep up. Even though she was fit, nothing could out run a werewolf, phased or not. Everything except a vampire.

Reaching the road way ahead of Addison, Sam flopped onto the floor and stared at the clouds. He was in a steady relationship with Leah Clearwater. They'd been together since sophomore year, and now they were graduated. Leah was the only girl for him, and that's the way Sam saw it. Although there had been a horrible gut feeling ever since he changed.

There's a special sort of love for werewolves (or shape shifter's) called imprinting. Every person has a soul mate, and when you find them you don't let them go. If a werewolf were to find their soul mate – which is hard to come by – then they would imprint on them. Pretty much, the girl would leave a print on his heart. They become the boy's entire life, their sole reason for being on this earth. The shape shifter was born, moulded, made for this person. This girl is their gravity. After being told this, Sam had anxiously awaited seeing Leah again, waiting for the feeling of her being his gravity. But when she'd ran up to him after him disappearing for two weeks, there was no feeling. Just his own feelings from before of adoration. Was it him, or were they duller?

"Jesus Christ. It's not like we're running a marathon here, buddy!" gasped Addison, practically crawling up the small, sandy hill to the road. Snapping out of his thoughts, Sam's dark hues lifted to meet his sisters. A half-hearted grin lifted the corner of his lips as he laughed quietly. Standing up, he approached Addison and put an arm around her, practically helping her walk. She slapped him off, muttering an angry 'I can still walk.' And powering ahead.

About to follow, he was distracted by a howling in the distance. 'Crap!' Sam thought. He had totally forgotten about night duty tonight. "Hey Addi!" he called out, reaching to grab his sisters shoulder. She spun sharply and glared sharply up at him. After all, she was only 5'4 and Sam was at least 6'6. Before he spoke, he pulled her into a quick hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. This pulled a puzzled expression onto her face, making Sam snort laughter. "You'll be okay to walk home, right? I just realized I got some-..."

"Errands, yeah." Addison cut in. She sounded a little sad, or was Sam's ears playing tricks on him? She sighed, before forcing her usual sarcastic-bravado back on. "I'm not six anymore, tough guy. I CAN walk home. I know the drill – don't talk to creepers. A.k.a, stay outta Tarnee's way. Gotcha!" smiling, she spun again, and took off down the dark road. With a slight shrug, Sam turned and headed back towards the forest near the beach.

Once reaching the line of trees, he broke into a run. An inhumanly fast run. He wasn't a blur like a vampire, but he was extraordinarily fast. As he ran, he tore his shorts off, before tying them around his ankle. Just as they secured themselves, dark midnight fur burst from his skin and his size doubled as he took on his wolf form.

There wasn't a silence that greeted him like usual, instead both Paul and Jared were in their forms too. Wolves in the same pack could communicate telepathically. It came in handy in battles – although Sam and his pack hadn't come across any yet – but they took their job as protectors seriously and were always focused.

'_What are you two doing? It was just me tonight. Has something happened?_' Sam thought, but it was like he was talking to the two as if he was in a human body.

From Paul, Sam could sense indifference. '_We were just bored..._' he replied.

'_Yeah._' Jared agreed with much more enthusiasm than Paul.

'_Okay then...?_' was Sam's only reply, before he lapsed into a thoughtless silence and ran through the dense forest of La Push.

'_Hey Sam guess what?!_' Jared asked before at least half an hour of silence – only interrupted by a few "nothings" and "What was-?! Oh don't worry".

'_What?_' was the Alpha's reply, but he was patient with his two wolves.

'_Leah's cousins are coming down tomorrow. Bet you didn't know that_.'

'_No... I didn't. Huh. Okay, cool_.'

Paul chuckled at Sam's noninterest and the fact Jared was excited he found something out Sam didn't know.

'Alright guys I think it's all good, so I'm gonna head to bed. See you later.'

It was 3am, and Sam was beat. Phasing back, he pulled his shorts back on and walked slowly but surely back to his house.

* * *

Sorry it's so short and boring!

I've planned out at least the first four chapters, but I wanted to split the first one up otherwise it would have been too long.

Anywho!

It'll get longer and more exciting, promise ;)

The character Addison Uley was created by the lovely Claudia, who roleplays her in the twiworld. I hope I do her justice in writing that character :D

The Tarnee that's mentioned? Tarnee Adamire, Jared's little sister. Created by me, which I roleplay. :D

Reviews = Inspiration. :D :D :D

HINT HINT!


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing that is familiar to you.**

**_Heartbreak Warfare ~ Chapter two._**

* * *

Sam didn't need an alarm. He didn't need anybody yelling at him. It's not like anything would work, anyway. Hell, even a monster truck slamming into his house wouldn't wake him up. He was out cold after a long night. It would take a miracle to wake this sleeping beauty.

And that miracle hopefully came in the form of Addison Uley – prepared with rubbish bin lids, high heel boots, and a bucket of water. She stormed into the room, bashing the door open, her heels clicking loudly. The lids smacked loudly over the top of his face before dropping on his stomach. It was preceded by the bucket being emptied all over his face.

All that effort for Sam to merely groan and wave his arms around.

"Oh for god sake, Samuel. Get out of bed." A new voice called out. A voice that Sam could tell apart from an entire crowd. His entire body jumped out of bed, ripping the sheets up in the process. He tumbled to the floor in a heap of uncoordinated limbs and bed sheets, only to pop up seconds later with a red blazing face.

Turns out that miracle came in the form of Leah Clearwater.

She padded barefoot across the wooden floors to wrap her arms around Sam's neck. Placing his own arms around her waist, he lifted her onto her tiptoes so he could even have a hope of kissing her. Their lips lingered for way longer than necessary, and Addison chuckled in the background. "Alright so my work here is done. I'll be going. Bye!" and with that, she departed the room quickly. All Sam managed to mutter was a low 'mmmmk bye' before his lips were on Leah's again.

After what seemed like forever, Leah broke the kiss with a light giggle. "As much as I'd love to stay here in your arms, it's time to get ready to meet my extended family." Even though every word out of Leah's mouth was the upmost importance to Sam, he was too determined on distracting her. It was working too, because as he trailed a line of kisses down her neck to her collarbone, Leah's body was arched and pressed against his.

A throaty chuckle left his lips at Leah's sigh of happiness. "Mmm," he murmured, letting her know he heard her. Even if her words hadn't registered yet.

"Okay Sam we really need to go now, they're almost here." Laughing again at the panic tempting to rise in her voice, the eldest Uley decided to go with her plans for today. Just to be safe. Unwillingly, he released her and fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

~*~

The gravel crunched underneath his feet as he walked hand in hand with Leah towards her house. He was only wearing shorts, thongs and a tank top. What else was a guy with a temperature of about 110° and could explode into a menacing wolf at any moment meant to wear?

The Clearwater house was not at all grand. No house in La Push was. But, for a family of four, it was large. With two stories, every inch was made of polished wood. The decorations were Native American, as the Clearwater's are. This house was a second home to Sam. Her parents had grown to love him in the way parents would love their son. If he did anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, to hurt Leah... it would be his head on the chopping block.

They paused outside the door, and Sam took this moment to embrace his girl. A nauseous feeling had been haunting him ever since his change, but it had nothing to do with his animalistic side. It had to do with Leah. He had a feeling he would lose her soon, something completely out of his control. Taking her frame into his arms, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Leah Evelyn Clearwater, remember this forever. I love you. You're the only girl for me, the only girl I see."

Her eyes crystallized as tears of happiness took over. He wiped away the first cascading tear before it could reach the floor, and took her face in his hands. Leaning down, their lips locked in a passionate kiss that felt like forever.

Their perfect moment was ruined by Harry opening the door and coughing loudly. "Morning, sir!" Sam addressed him happily, his arms still around Leah as she smiled sheepishly at her father. He only laughed and beckoned them inside.

"Emily's already here. You two are late!" Sue called out. The sounds filtering through the hall were of pots and pans cooking, girls chatting, and soon a little girl bounded around the corner being chased by Seth.

"That's Claire." Leah smiled, nodding towards the five year old. Sam only laughed softly, and followed the two into the kitchen. There Sue was cooking with a dark haired and faceless girl. She hadn't looked up yet.

"Sam," Leah begun excitedly, "This is my cousin Emily. Emily, meet Sam."

The girl looked up and in that moment, Samuel Uley's entire world came crashing down all around him, because a realization came to him.

Staring at this girl in front of him, it just hit him.

Leah Clearwater didn't exist to him anymore. She was all but dead... because she wasn't meant to belong to Sam. Emily Young was.

This human - this fragile, warm-hearted, caring yet strong willed human - was the sole reason for Sam's entire existence.

She was his world.

His entire universe.

His gravity.

* * *

Alright here's the almight SHORT chapter two!

Again, I promise they'll get longer.

It's just I have to get to bed cause I've got a cheerleading comp tomorrow but but but I REALLY wanted to finish it tonight!

Okay, here it is,

ENJOY.

It's not very good, sorry. :x

Ummmmmm anyway,

Read - review - tell your fraaans ;D!

Once again,

I love Claudia 3

Haha.

Alright but no seriously....

review. (:


End file.
